


Tell the Truth

by Oliver_966



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, St. Olgas, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, Trans Marco, Trans Marco Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: Star wants her to tell the truth to the girls at St. Olgas, but she thinks maybe it's time to tell Star the truth instead.(Takes place during Season 3 Episode 9)
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I know Marco isn't a trans girl but that episode hit some nerves and I can't find anything similar to this that's been written, so I wrote it.  
> Also I'm NOT a trans girl. I'm a trans guy, but there are many differences between the experiences. I tried to be careful, but if there's anything that comes across as wrong someone let me know! It's not my intent to hurt or offend anyone :)
> 
> This isn't my best work, but I just really felt like the world needs more trans Marco fics.

Marco takes a deep breath and stares at the ceiling. No matter how much he tosses and turns he can’t seem to get to sleep. All he can think about is what happened at St. Olgas the first time around, anticipation building in his gut at the idea of going there again.

He remembers the moment he saw the disguise Star had magically conjured up for him. A big poofy pink dress. He had protested a bit, asking her why she couldn’t have made him look like a guard, but when she responded by telling him pink was his color his heart lept a bit.

He had caught a glance of himself in a mirror at some point during the day and the long lashes and dress he’d found staring at him had felt so right. He hadn’t had time to address it then, and after he had shoved that feeling in a box. He stuffed the confidence and feeling of rightness presenting as a girl gave him into the farthest corners of his mind.

Some part of him knows though. He isn’t really a he at all. When she looks in the mirror she feels wrong, so she avoids looking at herself at all. she wears a baggy hoodie to try and hide the figure that she hates more than anything.  
If she closes her eyes and pretends she can practically see the curves that should be there, but when she opens them she has the same body she's always had. Flat and masculine.

Before St. Olgas there might have been some part of her mind that knew what was wrong, but it was easier to keep her head down and not think about it. After St. Olgas it was harder to ignore how much she's always wanted to rip her entire body off.

Yet as the weeks went on she never said anything to anyone. She smiled as she was called a “he” over and over. She isn’t sure why, but there’s a soul-crushing fear that fills her at the idea of telling anyone. She thinks her family would be accepting, but they wouldn’t really understand. Back when she was in school there was the fear of people bothering her and Alfonzo and Fergusen not wanting to be her friend anymore. During her relationship with Jackie that was a big concern as well.  
Her biggest fear is losing Star though. 

Marco doesn’t know if transgender people even exist on Mewni, much less how accepting Star will be. She probably wouldn’t even understand what Marco is going on about if she ever tried to explain it to her. Star would probably be weirded out and Marco would have to go back home to earth.

So she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, curls in a bit on herself, and tries to ignore loneliness and dysphoria swimming in her gut as she falls asleep.

______________________________

Despite her nerves the night before, Marco feels a bit giddy as Ponyhead applies her makeup in the carriage. She might never be able to live the way she wants, but at least here she can be a princess. 

When she looks at the mirror though, all she can see is how masculine her face still looks even with the makeup Ponyhead applied. There’s no way anyone is going to see this and not see a man. They’re all going to hate her for lying- she might as well just tell everyone she’s not a girl and be done with it.  
“Oh no,” she groans and Ponyhead and Star look at her in confusion.  
“What’s the matter? You don’t like it” Star asks in confusion and Marco quickly shakes her head.  
“No, I look amazing it’s just…” she looks away “I can’t go back to St. Olgas like this.” she glances at Star and fidgets a bit “I gotta come clean”

Ponyhead is adamantly against Marco telling the princesses that she’s a boy, but can’t she see! There’s no way she’ll pass- it’s not possible. She looks too masculine. She can feel panic beginning to build and tries to focus on something else.  
“I still can’t believe they want to give me an honorary degree.”

Ultimately, despite Marco’s internal fears, no one suspects a thing. She isn’t sure how they can’t see how masculine she looks when it’s all she can see when she looks at herself, but she basks in it, even if she’s overwhelmed by how much attention they heap onto her.

Star wants her to tell them she’s a boy, but she doesn’t want to. She wants to tell Star she’s a girl. She wants to stay like this forever. She can’t though, and she can’t ignore Stars’ look of judgment as she asks “Are you...enjoying this?”  
Marco’s eyes widen and her throat closes up, fear building in her gut at the idea that Star knows how much she likes presenting as a woman, but then Ponyhead jumps in.

“Hey, this is the first time he’s ever been popular!” and Marco heaves a sigh of relief. Right, she meant the attention not- she would never assume Marco was a woman or liked ‘pretending’ to be a woman. 

Marco tries to ignore her, but Star keeps pushing it. “I think you’re running out of time to tell the truth.” she reminds her and then Ponyhead butts in with a defense “Don’t listen to them, these princesses worship you!” and Star kicks back with “Yeah, but they worship someone who doesn’t exist!” and the happiness Marco’s been feeling all day gives out. 

Right. She isn’t a princess, and she isn’t a woman. She’s a boy and she’ll always be a boy no matter what she does. She wants to cry.

Her insecurities come crashing back and her shoulders hunch up a little. 

She goes off to give her speech anyways. She wasn’t lying when she said this is important to these princesses, even if Marco just wants to go home. 

She gives the speech she prepared over the last week, but her voice catches a bit as she calls out to all these girls that what she stands for is “not letting anyone force you to be something your not, living by your true colors, loving who you are” 

‘That’s not you at all though is it’ she thinks to herself. ‘You’ve been hiding who you are for so long you don’t even know how to stop.’

She continues the speech anyways “I’m proud to have inspired you to be brave, even when it’s scary. And when being true to yourself… might mean disappointing thousands of people.”  
She trails off and looks at Star, but can’t hold the eye contact, knowing that she wants her to tell a truth that isn’t even the truth because she’s been lying to her own best friend for.

She swallows and pauses for a long moment, the girls in the crowd looking around in confusion. 

“I- That’s why I have to tell you the truth.” the real truth- “I, Princess Marco Turdina, am transg-” her confession is interrupted by the arrival of Mrs. Heinous. 

Everyone cries out in horror and shock, and Marco’s eyes widen. “Princess Turdina is a fraud!”  
Marco narrows her eyes at the woman. “And I have the evidence to prove it.” she holds up that stupid tape.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs “Oh that phony confession I did? Go ahead, show them. It’s not real.” Mrs. Heinous grins in response.  
“Oh no, it’s not, but this is.” she turns towards Marco with an evil glint in her eyes and pulls down the front of Marco’s dress, revealing a flat chest with a single hair on it. 

“Turdina isn’t a princess, she’s a boy.” Marco closes her eyes and turns away as everyone gasps “how did you know” she pulls her hands over her stupid flat body. 

“Whatever, that doesn’t prove anything! Princesses can be hairy!” one girl calls out but Marco shakes her head “N-no it’s true. I’m a” her throat closes up and she trembles a bit in frustration, but she says it anyways “a boy” 

Everyone gasps again, shock ringing out through the crowd, and Marco knows she should take this stupid fraud outfit off, but she can’t bring herself to. She clings to the fabric like it’s her lifeline. In a way, it is. The outfit is the only thing that’s ever let her experience a moment of happiness that didn’t have the cloud of how much she hates herself hanging over it.

Mrs. Heinous, of course, tries to use this as a reason that she should be in charge of the school. These girls are better than that. They’re stronger than Mrs. Heinous seems to think they are. They won’t give the school to her over something like this. 

“Wait, no, what does it matter if he’s a boy? Nothing he said was wrong.” One girl cries out and the others give their agreements, “Yeah! He can think for himself and so can we!”  
One girl chimes in and yells out “He can be a princess if he wants to!” and Marco’s eyes widen. She looks toward the girl in shock and they make eye contact. The girl smiles softly and Marco gives her a wobbly grin back.

The girls chase Mrs. Heinous out of the school quickly after that and go back to partying, leaving Marco alone with Star and Ponyhead. 

Marco sits down next to his friends and fiddles with the dress. “Well, I guess Turdina is gone for good.” and Star nods “Yeah… You know you can take that dress off now right.” 

Ponyhead glares, probably angry that Marco confessed to not being a princess.

“W-Well actually Star umm…” all his courage from earlier vanishes as he makes eye contact with her. Star looks so concerned and confused, and Marcos’s guts get all twisted up.  
“I’m- I- I-” she just can’t get it out and she growls in frustration “Fuck. Why is this so hard?” her eyes get all damp and she buries her head in her hands. Every time she goes to tell someone it feels like she’ll be sick, it’s terrifying, and it almost feels like something is blocking her from saying it.

“Earth Turd what’s your deal?” Ponyhead asks after a long moment. Marco sighs “I don’t want to take the dress off okay! Did you ever consider that I- I’m not-” she looks over at her friends and clenches her fists. 

“I have to tell you something. Please don’t interrupt- I don’t think I could- just please let me finish okay.” Marco says nervously, fidgeting with the dress again.  
Star and Ponyhead both nod, staring at her in concern, “Of course Marco, you can tell us anything!”

She sighs and nods “I don’t know if there’s anything like what I am in you guy’s dimensions, but on Earth, they call it being Transgender.” he looks to see if there’s any recognition in their eyes but there isn’t. “I-It means that I was born as a male- which you already knew I guess but I- I want to be- no I am a girl on the inside. I’m a girl.” She closes her eyes, unable to see how her friends react.

“Oh, that’s all. God Marco, I thought something was really wrong with how you were acting!” Star laughs. “Yeah, Earth Turd. You don’t have to be so dramatic.” Ponyhead agrees and Marco looks at them in confusion.  
“Wh-What?”

Star raises an eyebrow “It really isn’t a big deal Marco- oh do you have a different name I should call you?” Marco shakes her head “N-not yet. I haven’t told anyone before.”  
Stars nods, “Okay, but you cannot stay in that dress!” Ponyhead nods “It’s so ugly! Star we have to take her shopping.” Star nods “Yeah! Marco, can we take you shopping?” Marco nods dumbly “Y-yeah. Just not to Quest Buy.” 

Star groans but accepts this.

“Is this really not a big deal for you guys?” Star and Ponyhead look at her like she’s stupid “Uhhh no? Should it be?” Star asks. Marco shrugs “I guess no, but on Earth a lot of people don’t think that it’s possible or something. It’s a pretty big deal there, and a lot of people would hate me if they knew.”

Star just looks confused by this “Pretty much any dimension where people have gender, people get born wrong. It’s not a big deal, we just use magic to fix it. It’s crazy that you’ve waited so long to say anything.”  
“Yeah, didn’t that make you feel all gross or whatever?” Ponyhead asks.

Marco nods “Yeah- but I thought that, well I didn’t think you guys would want to be around me if you knew, I don’t know.” 

“You thought wrong. It’s really not a big deal for us, but I’m sorry you were so scared.” Star pulls her into a hug, which Marco melts into. Ponyhead flies over and joins as well.

Marco smiles, knowing she’ll be fine with her friends by her side.


End file.
